Pirate Captain and Black Smith
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Different AUs of Jack Sparrow and Will Turner's adventures and shenanigans which features platonic, bromance, and romance for Turrow's chaos and fun. Each will have warnings, rate, and summaries along with mix of other characters feature. Ratings K-M depending on each feature.
1. Chapter 1 Keep Quiet

**Arashi: Some will be requested by Queen Hobbit22 while others are my own. There be some take to see what want to have written within this collection of Turrow.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or its characters. Just own the plot or any characters unless state so.**

Pirate Captain and Black Smith

Summary: Different AUs of Jack Sparrow and Will Turner's adventures and shenanigans which features platonic, bromance, and romance for Turrow's chaos and fun.

* * *

Chapter 1: Keep Quiet

Summary: Wanting a little bit of alone time before the pirate festival to begin, Jack tells Will to keep quiet and not to make a single sound. With those words ringing in Will's mind it's hard not to with Jack is a skilled lover.

Rate: M

Warning: AU-Modern Day, Teenage Jack, Teenage Will, Pirate Festival, establish relationship, slash, some language, lemonish-lime

Tugging on the starch beige shirt, Will Turner sighs wondering how on earth again he gotten signed up working at the boring Pirate Festival that seems to happen every year. The dark brown pants he's wearing are skin tight and having him no choice but go commando. He flushes a bit moving to aside as shivers run down his spine.

The feeling of being watch raises the hair on the back of his neck. He glances over his shoulder finding smoldering dark brown eyes full of desire and love gazing at him. He blushes darker and ducks his head. The footsteps pad forward.

"Beautiful ay," the velvet accent purrs in his ears.

"Getting into character Jack?" Will ask feeling his boyfriend's strong arms wrap around his waist pulling him back into a strong chest.

"Yup," Jack answers with a chirp breaking out of character smirking, "Though I would love a drink of rum!"

"Too young asshole besides your uncle Weatherby or…err what's his name be pissed," Will scolds frowning as Jack cackles softly.

"Eh not a problem especially with Lizzie having a plan besides her plotting with Hector, Joshie, James, and Angelica to bring some to try especially with our act later on in the Black Pearl," Jack cackles softly nuzzling soft brown hair in a ponytail.

His hands drifting lower until unlatching the belt making Will whimper more. He adds nipping an earlobe, "Keep quiet Will. We don't want your daddy to find you like this."

Will gulps softly before biting his bottom lip fighting against the urge to moan loudly while Jack coos sweet nothings in his ear. His eyes drifts shut. Feelings of love and pleasure crashing through him in waves giving into a silent sigh. Heavy breathing could be heard between them. The hand stroking his harden cock quickens. He pushes against Jack feeling his arousal against his backside and grinds into the taller teen. He gives a please smile at Jack's harsh groan echoing in his ear.

"Sneaky whelp," Jack growls, his thumb rubbing against the achy head spreading the preum over the slit getting soft silent whimpers from younger teen.

"Yeah and yours," Will chokes out being pin forward.

"Hush," Jack orders.

"Hmph, just because you are a year and a half older than me," Will grumble needing to come.

"Yes well you are still sixteen silly boy and I love you dearly," Jack murmurs bringing will to his climax as he fights his own erection to go down. This is for Will to help be calm since he gets nervous around those not within their group.

"Love you too," Will pants now completely lax and content just as in a distance the familiar scathing tone of James Norrington calls out.

"Hurry it up Turner, Sparrow before the annoying Code Keeper comes by."

Jack snorts as Will scrambles about to get rid of the dirty pair of pants glad to have a spare nearby not caring by the please, perverted smirk on Jack's face watching him wearing only the shirt.

* * *

Reviews appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 To Hold

**Arashi: This can be seeing as either platonic or romantic Turrow. Will and Elizabeth never have gotten married.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Just own the plot is all.**

Warnings: Au-Canon Divergence, Ooc, Alive Will, hinted slash, pre-slash or friendship.

Rate: T

Chapter 2: To Hold

Summary: Will has moments of remembering of dying and needs to be held. He is surprise more by Jack doing it despite at times he can be a pervert

* * *

It is hard to breath. His chest feels heavy with each breath he tries to take. Sweat runs down his brow as a man whines softly in his sleep. It causes to awaken his two companions within the room.

The first a male questions the other, "So this what he goes through, Lizzie."

The pirate king Elizabeth Swann nods hugging her knees as she whispers, eyes wet with unshed tears. "It's every night, Jack. He hardly gets any rest."

Jack hums getting off the hard chair moving to the bed watching tense lines appear around the younger man's eyes. He runs a hand through the brown locks murmuring, "You are alright William."

Will's eyes opens wide and sits up letting a howling scream full of terror breaking the two people's heart. He trembles. He finds himself looking into brown eyes recognizing it as Jack. He flushes a dark red dropping his eyes to the blanket pooling around his waist.

"Sorry for waking up you up, Jack." Will choke out with a hint of tears entering the corner of his eyes.

"Will," Jack sighs pushing the younger aside to sit down before pulling him in his arms and calls to the tired woman. "Lizzie get on the whelp other side so he doesn't do a running."

Elizabeth nods, too tired after several sleepless nights to even protest or care just wanting to help Will. Even though their relationship is now that of friends she still cares for him deeply. She gives Will a smile and squeezes his hand to show her support before drifting off to sleep.

Will touch by her support whispers a soft thank you. He remains tense in the strong arms for a few moments until he feels Jack run his fingers through his hair. Eyes drifting down slowly and listening to the steady heartbeat under his ear its surprising to have Jack hold him like this. The older man can be a pervert when he wants to. He's really a true friend to stand by you.

"Thank you Jack," Will whimpers, the edges of sleep tugging him back into their arms but fear of not wanting to have the dreams of him almost dying during the fight with Davy Jones run through mind.

"You are safe, William. Get some rest. Lizzie and me will be here when you wake up," Jack assures placing his head on top of the brown locks.

He knows when Will falls asleep by the deep breathing. He continues to run his hand through the hair and the other rubbing his back. He will stay awake to protect the younger man in his arms. Nothing if he can help it will take him or try to disturb his well needed rest.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 His Kiss

**Arashi: Another Turrow Request for Queenhobbit22.**

 **Disclaimer: Like within the first two chaps, POTC not mine.**

His Kiss

Summary: Will fights his feelings for the older man but his kiss he can forever stay with.

Warning: Au, slight ooc, Will Centric, slash

Rate: Kt

* * *

Will scowl darkly. His palms tingle and hearts race in his chest. Heat keeps rushing up into his cheeks leaving them a rosy hue that seems almost permanent.

He glances off in the distance finding Jack on the helm looking out at the vast ocean to get a heading from his compass. He looks rugged and handsome. Will shake his head. Why is it his heart is racing like this?

He likes women! He frowns a bit at that. He might than again he thought he had feelings for Elizabeth but those are that of a sister! He never kiss a man before.

Lost in thought he didn't notice Jack has move from the helm to in front of him. Neither did he see the mischievous gleam enter in those eyes of his. Will gets startle out of his thoughts at a warm solid lips press against his.

He stares into brown eyes darker than his own. His heart races even faster. The feeling of belonging and home overlaps him. It seems it's no use to continue battling his feelings over this man. If Jack can kiss like this maybe whatever is forming between them can grow into something special after all.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4 To Annoy Lizzie?

**Arashi: Another request for Queen Hobbit22. I happen to like Elizabeth and when glancing at a pic this idea form to make it turn around on the two boys.**

 **Disclaimer: POTC don't own at all.**

Warnings: AU-High School, pre-slash, ooc, some language, Smart/Sneaky Elizabeth, Oblivious geek Will, Teenagers

To Annoy Lizzie?

Summary: Everyone assume the relationship between Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner is romantic until Football Captain Jack Sparrow kisses him in front of her. To their shock Elizabeth congratulates Will before calling out "I won the bet!"

* * *

Walking down the halls, Elizabeth and Will talk about their upcoming test figuring where be best to study since as of late the popular football captain Jack Sparrow seem to have his eye on Will. The blonde teenager isn't blind by the teen's envy look when he spies them together. As of late it makes her want to laugh instead.

It's rather cute in away. He keeps trying to flirt with Will and he's blind to the fact. It's like the fact the true relationship between the two is in fact friendship ever since in middle school Will inform her he's gay and his father wouldn't like it.

She didn't care if he's gay or as most would call him a geek. He's her brother and best friend. If only he can open his eyes to see Jack likes him as much he does for the other. She also may have anonymously select Hector Barbosa and Josh Gibbs to make some rumors of their relationship. Besides it would kill two birds with one stone!

She hides a smirk counting to ten as the familiar sound of Jack storming through the halls.

"Well isn't the two lovebirds," he growls, heart clenching at the sight of their entwine hands.

"What do you want Sparrow," Will growls back finding the jock an ass of a jerk ever since their freshmen year after the toilet incident.

"Poor little Whelp," Jack snaps not caring if there is a crowd forming around them.

Elizabeth frowns seeing hints of hurt appear in Will's eyes.

"Now Jack that isn't necessary," She tries to appease only to earn a dark laugh. 'He's only jealous,' she reminds herself.

"Whatever wench," the raven teen bites giving a good look at Will. "Hm stupid fool."

"Wha?" Will squeaks only to be tug forward and kiss by Jack who bends him over as most stare agape other than leaving Will in a daze.

Jack meets Elizabeth's eyes stating coldly, "What will you do know Wench?"

Tapping a finger on her chin as rest of the students waits anxiously for her answer. She gives a sly smirk which even Will looks confuse in his daze state

She calls out spotting Gibbs and Barbosa with Norrington, "I won the bet boys pay up!"

Looking at Will she gives him a pointed look to act on his feelings. Will blush even darker. He's still afraid to.

He softly admits, "Elizabeth and I are only best friends. We never dated. I don't get why people assume that?"

Jack stares flabbergast at the brunette. 'The perfect couple are never in a relationship? How? When?' his mind race unsure what to think. He sighs feeling the laughing eyes of Barbosa on him.

"Oi Asshole you known about this?" He snaps at his suppose friend.

Hector shrugs with a comment as the crowd disperse now the show is over. "Had a feeling but wasn't sure. Hm…wondering what's for lunch. Maybe some apple pie…mmm."

"Dumb ass and his stomach," Norrington grumbles handing over some money to Elizabeth before leading her off after she gives Will a quick hug. "That includes you with your own dumbass dick attitude."

Jack growls glaring daggers at Norrington leading Elizabeth and Barbosa leaving himself, Will, and a silent Gibbs who stares for a few moments giving a cheeky grin. He soon follows with a gig in step humming a tone.

 **"I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!"** Jack cries through his hands in the air.

Will overcoming his daze adds with a dark blush, "That's my comment."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5 First Little Kiss

**Arashi: This type of au kept coming to mind, Kid Jack and Kid Will moment. Another request for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Disclaimer: Previous chapters has it….*sigh* Not mine expect for plot.**

First Little Kiss

Summary: Out of his mind bored and nothing to do since he's sick, Will gazes outside his bedroom window only to be shock when Jack climbs next to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek to feel better.

Rate: K

Warning: AU-Modern Day, Kid!Jack, Kid!Will, Fluffy Moment, sick Will

* * *

Sulking and coughing a few times, eight year old Will Turner falls back on the pillows behind him. This really sucks! His nose pink and stuffy.

"Achoo!" He sneezes.

Head now pounding, Will moans softly wishing to have something to do. He rubs his nose softly before turning his head to glance out of his bedroom window. Outside he could see some of the neighborhood kids playing in the snow making snow angels and snowmen. He wants to go outside to play even if it's for a few minutes before having to come back in.

Downstairs he could hear his parents talking about whatever adults talk about. His pout growing little more the boy continues to look out his window. Being distracted, he didn't hear the doorbell ring and being answer or the little feet running up the stairs until entering his room.

Creeping closer on his tiptoes, his black hair messy and sticking up as if he stuck his finger in a socket nine year old Jack Sparrow smiles mischievously. His plan to cheer up his best pal should work! It's sort of his fault when the sickly boy gotten sick. He feels bad about it. He climbs on the bet until he is next to the smaller boy who heaves another soft sigh.

"Hey Will!" He crows giving an one arm hug and pressing a simple kiss against the boy's cheek earning a wide eye look from the younger boy. "I hope that will help you feel better!"

"Jack!" Will squeaks turning pink as his friend giggles happily showing his book bag with the boy's favorite book on pirates getting the sick child to grin and snuggle close to read the story.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6 Me or My Old Man?

**Another request for Queen Hobbit22 wanted Turrow. This time it's more Will Centric and a bit angst. Other than implied one-sided Jack/Bootstrap.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own at all.**

Me or My Old Man?

Summary: The one comment Jack makes bothers Will a bit. Who does Jack have feelings for? His father Bootstrap Bill or him?

* * *

"Splitting image of your old man, Will…." As soon the words passed Jack's lips an estranged expression passed over him.

The dark pools seem too had gone dimmed and lips drawn into a tighten line. Hint of pink enters the sharp cheeks before disappearing as fast they came that if Will hadn't been looking at the man before him it would have gone unnoticed.

'Does Jack have feelings for my father?' For a strange reason that thought made his blood gone cold. Before he could even comment, Jack continues. "Such a spitting image. How didn't I notice before?"

He staggered off. A part of Will wanted to go after him. What on earth caused him to go thinking that? Whatever memories he had of his father is sparse and little. It wasn't until he recently meet the man from Davy Jones's crew that it sparked any real memory. Sure there been some similarities but none that seem pronounced that he could tell.

Will had heard some rumors of a possible relationship that gone beyond friendship at one point but that's about it. He follows after Jack wanted his answers. Will knew Jack cares about him deeply but exact hadn't been sure. When it comes to his father it's in the actions and voice. There be so much he'll take. At the moment he wanted answers. One way or the other he will get them.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated


	7. Chapter 7 Bath Tub

**A request for Queen Hobbit22.**

Don't own PotC or characters.

Warning: AU-Modern Day, ooc, sneaky Jack, Nervous Will, some language, light lemon, establish relationship, slash

Bath Tub

Summary: Will is nervous by the sly smile on Jack's lips. Usually nothing comes good from that look. Especially he's in a bathtub with the said man.

* * *

Huddling in his corner of the large bathtub, Will flushes a little at the darken eyes gazing at him much like a predator eying their prey.

"Jack," he squeaks as the man moves closer.

The sly smile on those lips seems to grow a bit larger and eviler. That means usually nothing good comes from that look. Especially now he's stuck in a bathtub with the door locked by the said man!

"Hn," Jack hums, his arms on both side of Will and a leg between the younger man's thighs spreading them open.

"What are you doing?" Will squeaks looking even more nervous of the older pirate.

"I'm planning on enjoying this bath with you since well know things seem to interrupt us," Jack growls darkly in the brunette's ear.

"DAMN IT JACK THIS IS BARBOSA"S HOUSE!" Will cry looking over his lover's shoulder.

"Which makes it even better," Jack murmurs placing a soft and loving kiss to his beloved making the younger man moan softly. "How long it been since I had you."

"B-but Jack with everything going on since we're planning for the ado-" Will starts only to be interrupt by the other's hands trailing down his chest under the bubbly water stopping to tweak and play with his harden nipples.

Jack smirks at the responsive moans coming from Will. He loves teasing him. He's so adorable especially looking at him under long lashes shyly. Nuzzling Will's neck, he growls causing shivers of pleasure to rake through his body.

Will whimpers louder until a gasp is drawn out of his lips. Jack wraps his hand around his arousal. Will arches up at the rough fingers tease him mercilessly.

"Damn pirate," Will moans, all blood within his body heading south under the ministrations.

Jack hums pressing another kiss on the beautiful lightly peach neck. With one final stroke came too much for Will as he screams loudly echoing through the house scaring the neighbors next door.

"JACK!"

"Good Lad," Jack purrs darkly looking at the dark blush staining his love's cheeks. "So are you know happy about this?"

"Tease," Will gasp catching his breath and his arms wrap around the other. "Love you."

"And I you," Jack assures not much to admit love which Will doesn't mind since his actions says it each day and night.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8 He's a Pirate

Disclaimer: Don't own PotC or characters but do own some plot and two little ocs appearances.

He's a pirate!

Summary: Others can claim Jack is a no good womanizer man but to Will he's wonderful and kind lover he has. It doesn't matter if he's a pirate so is he.

warning: Au-canon divergence, implied slash, establish relationship, ocs

rate: K

* * *

"What do you see in him, Turner?"

"He's going to sleep with a barmaid!"

"He doesn't love you."

"He's a pirate!"

"He'll hurt you."

"You and that wretched Pirate what a disgrace."

Will shakes his head at the comments mutter around him as he moves towards the town square. He doesn't care what the people are saying about Jack. So what at a point he's a womanizer man but to Will he's a wonderful and kind lover. Jack means the world to the young pirate. It doesn't matter if Jack is a pirate so is he, William Turner II Son of Bootstrap Bill.

Glancing further ahead is Jack waiting for him with a rugged smile and a small little boy with a cheeky grin making Will smile at the two. Yes this is his life and he's happy with his lot. It only grows bigger when Elizabeth shows up with the rest of the crew and the little boy's playmate; a young girl skips towards giving a sneaky grin snagging Jack's compass much to his chagrin with her crowing to the monkey on her shoulder.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9 Good to be Captain

Good to be Captain

Summary: Sneaky and wanting a peek, Jack orders Will to grab a map that been accidently drop earlier while using his telescope. Sometimes it's smart to be a captain.

* * *

Bored and nothing interesting to keep hold of his attention, Jack Sparrow feels his lips curl into a devious smile. From the corner of his eye he spies Will helping around the deck obviously happy with his new life as a pirate. Discreetly, Jack drops the map that been beside him to the floor.

"Turner, come here." He calls to the young man who blinks.

"What is it Jack," The young man drawls finding the older man at times annoying besides mysterious.

"Do me a favor and pick me map," Jack orders, a gleam entering in his dark eyes as the man nods quickly.

Will bends over to grab the map. Dark eyes stare at the covered arse up in the air. Licking his lips to wet them Jack ignores his heart skipping a few beats. How he wants to take a little bite. Jack hums appreciatively causing the young man to flush and stand up quickly.

Chuckling at the lad's sudden departure after tossing the map back to him, Jack mutters" It's good to be captain."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Disclaimer in previous chapters.


	10. Chapter 10 Treasure

Treasure

Summary: The pleasure look Will gives is a treasure for Jack each time he sees it.

Rate: M

Warning Lemon/Smut, Slash, establish relationship

* * *

Moving shoulder length brunette hair to aside to kiss the quivering neck while slowly entering into Will, Jack hums appreciatively at the younger man's responsive moans. Looking at his lover's face, he could see the pink blush staining his cheeks and darken brown eyes blow wide before close lidded. Soft pink lips parting in an 'o' as a whimper pass them.

"Such a beautiful treasure," Jack murmurs thrusting in deeper enjoying the tighten heat around his cock.

"Jack," Will moans throatily grinding against the older man, hands clenching tight on the sheets he's lying on.

"Hm, my precious treasure."

"Harder," Will gasp meeting thrust for thrust hating and loving it how Jack can drive him crazy with a single touch.

With a deep chuckle, Jack wraps his hand around the brunette's leaking cock stroking with the rhythm been set. After a few moments pass Will come calling out Jack's name. Jack kisses his lover's lips.

"Love you Will."

"Love you too, Jack."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11 Sparrow's Claim

Sparrow's Claim

Summary: Anyone sees Will knows the rumor he's off limits since he's Sparrow. Only a foolish idiot would try to take him.

Warnings: Au-High School, One-sided Norrington/Will, Jealous Jack

* * *

"So Will what you think of going to the game this Friday with me," James purrs to a nervous sixteen year old William Turner who keeps an eye out for his boyfriend who can be jealous and protective when it comes to him.

A part of him wonders if James Norrington has a death wish. It's well known around Tortuga High that Will belongs to one Jack Sparrow. Whoever is dumb enough to try to take Will has a beating with their name on it.

"I'm sorry Norrington but I have a boyfriend," Will try to explain holding on to the book in his arms.

"That's just a stupid rumor," James scoffs; his green eyes narrow angrily wondering if Will is playing hard to get.

He lifts the slightly younger teen's chin up and presses a kiss. It barely last a second but bile rises up in the brunette's throat. Suddenly a tan fist punches the other teen away from Will.

Will looks finding Jack eyes blazing dangerously while snarling out, "Norrington get one thing clear, and Will is mine. Go find someone else to the game. If I see you try to kiss my Will again I will make sure you get a beating of your life."

Jack tugs Will away growling darkly in his chest. Jealousy rages in his blood. It soon soothe when Will stops him and snuggles against him much like a cat. Jack huffs kissing the soft lips wanting to make him forget the other teen's kiss. Will sigh in contentment. He is happy to have Jack as his boyfriend. It's more known from the deep kiss that Jack is giving and his hands going underneath the t-shirt shows William Turner is Sparrow's claim. And no one will dare try to take him from Jack especially with the dark black eye James Norrington is now supporting.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12 A Captain's Hat

A Captain's hat

Summary: To the worse luck, Jack's infamous hat lands in the water where Will has no choice but to retrieve it. He squeaks when Jack decides to reward him for his efforts.

* * *

"Hector, that damn monkey of yours!" Jack's voice echoes on the deck of the Black Pearl as she's docked at Tortuga for a short time for gathering new supplies and information of possible headings.

Jack glares at the chattering monkey hanging on the rope several feet above his head and out of reach. The urge to grab his gun and shoot the undead monkey seems really tempting at the moment.

Waking up from a small nap, Will takes in the bandana the older pirate is wearing feeling a smile curl the corner of his lips.

"So Jack where's your hat?" He asks only to get Jack to give him a dirty look than turn a dark glare at the monkey.

"That monstrosity!" Jack snarls throwing his hands in the air. Will chuckles softly thinking it's rather adorable by Jack's reactions. It's fun at times how Monkey Jack drives the human Jack almost bananas. Thinking of said pun Will howls out laughing.

"Oi Mr. Turner go fetch my hat!" Jack orders as he starts to chase the monkey around the ship.

Wiping a hint of tears away, Will hums finding the sight hilarious. He decide to look over board instead of asking Jack who is currently climbing up grumbling and cussing out Monkey Jack in the background. He spots it floating in the water near the deck. Snorting again, Will jumps into the water grabbing hold of the soaked wet hat.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL HECTOR BARBOSA!"

Will swims up to the dock and pulls himself up. He snorts hearing more yelling and the monkey's cries. He spies in the distant Barbosa drinking a hot drink with Gibbs and Elizabeth playing a game of chess. The three just glance at him with wet clothes and familiar captain hat in hand before glancing to the ship. Each give an individual snort and go back to minding their business.

"I better go give this back," Will mutters though curiosity to see how he would look with the hat on him.

Grinning cheekily he puts it on and goes back to the ship where Jack stops in his tracks seeing his hat and grabs it off of Will's head.

"My precious," Jack croons to his hat and puts it on.

Giving Will a look and his state of being wet, he drawls, "Well Mr. Turner I guess you done well."

Before Will could comment, Jack gives a quick kiss and gives a light pinch on his ass causing him to squeak out in embarrassment before staggering off humming a familiar pirate tune under his breath.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Pondering Look

Warnings: AU-modern day, establish relationship, domestic fluff

The Pondering Expression

Summary: Will isn't sure if he wants to know what's on Jack's mind with the look in his deep brown eyes. It may lead to no good.

* * *

Someone is watching him. The hairs in the back of his neck rises and heat flush his cheeks. Will scowls doing his best to ignore the feeling as he finish wiping last part of the counter. In the oven, the lasagna he's trying to make is cooking. From the corner of his eye he spies small random tasks for the side dishes he could make salad and garlic bread.

Unable to concentrate on anything, Will looks to the island finding Jack sitting there watching him with his chin in hand. The calm yet peaceful expression makes him seem younger. The corner of his eyes crinkles in some type of amusement. The mischief gleam sends trills down his spine. Oh, Will recognize that look anywhere. That pondering expression means no good for him. Especially not with the kids are coming in a while for dinner.

Rolling his eyes, he shakes his head and said. "No."

"Hn?"

"The answer is no, Jack."

"Hm."

"Nice try."

Jack chuckles softly getting the blink blush on Will's cheeks to darken at the normalcy of the game between them.

"Maybe if you are good!" Will barks giving Jack a look as the other shrugs not even bothering to answer. "Other than that drink the damn rum!"

It's rather fun to rile him up and especially it means sneaking a little kiss just before the kids come with their own brats for dinner.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14 Hmm

**Companion piece to Pondering expression.**

Hmm

Summary: Jack's mind is a dark and dirty place especially when watching the whelp has his shirt off at times though they are much older now. The thoughts that run through that sometimes rum does nothing to help soothe the thirst.

* * *

Relax from a long day from work, Jack settles sitting at the island counter enjoying the sight of watching the greying brunette of a husband of his dance around the kitchen. It is nice to see him shirtless but with the matter of their kids coming over with the grandchildren it wouldn't be possible. Not that it's a pain. He gotten used to it over the forty long years of marriage together.

'My whelp,' a part of his mind supplies as Will finishes prepping the lasagna to go into the oven. His eyes remain on the pert arse now upwards in the air. Jack knows his mind is a dark and dirty place. With another head shake he takes notice of the glass of rum in front of him. When did Will put it there in front of him? He must not have noticed it than.

He could easily get up and pinch or spank it but he's happy to just watch his husband dance around the kitchen. The corner of his mouth curls into a roguish grin seeing the pink cheeks. Yes it seems his job of riling Will is about to begin.

No."

He could hear the fluster tone in the voice as wariness. Oh his love knows him well. It's not sex he's after this time.

"Hn?" He hums out enjoying the game and the pink flush becoming darker and beautiful to him.

"The answer is no, Jack."

"Hm."

A hint of a snicker slips down his throat getting Will to give him that better behave stare that's all too familiar.

"Nice try."

A soft warm chuckle passes his lips. He can see a hint of a smile form on the soft lips. It seems Will recognize his game.

"Maybe later if good!" Jack snorts.

The doorbell rings.

"Oh Will I wasn't after that," Jack replies getting up and going behind the man nuzzling his neck.

"Huh?"

"I better go let the kids in, love," Jack said not before one quick spank making him squeak loud follow by several curse words while the elder of the two goes to the front door letting in the guests that shown up.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15 In Sickness and Health

**This is more of my own Jack/Will instead of request. This is set in modern day while like a few requests have modern day I have this with both Jack and Will this time in a college/University setting.**

Disclaimer: PotC and characters don't belong to me. I just own the plot.

For Sickness and Health

Summary: Will has a feeling Jack is up to know good when he comes home early from class in his nurse outfit learning he's sick. About to tell him off, Will gets surprised by Jack taking care of him instead and reminding him of their vows they made on their wedding day.

Warnings: Domestic fluff, Au-Modern Day, Au-College/University, Medical Student Jack, sick Will, establish relationship, slash,

* * *

Glazed brown eyes stares dully at the TV playing a random show that, the twenty-two year old Will Turner-sparrow has no interest in. He rather have gone to his classes but because catching a flu that apparently been going around which sucks. The buzz coming from his phone with a message from one of his friends alerting him that his husband knows he's sick and he'll be there soon when can.

"Shit," Will grumble flopping back into couch.

If Jack is coming home early than he will be expecting dinner or him ready to have sex! Ugh that man will have to use his damn fucking hand if he wants any. Head pounding, Will curls into a ball tugging up the blanket that fallen into the floor and tosses it on him.

He barely could make out the sound of keys jingling than the door open follow by, "Will I'm back."

"Hullo," Will grumble in greeting, a pout on his lip which curl up wards seeing Jack coming in the medic nurse outfit.

He flushes when the concern eyes lands on him. He about to protest for Jack to stay put and not in the mood when the man mutters placing a hand on his forehead feeling heated flesh. Will bites his lip from moaning feeling the cool hand being removed.

"Stay there," Jack orders walking off leaving the sick man on the couch blinking in confusion.

Will decides to sit up waiting and trying to fight the urge to throw up. His head spins. How he hates getting sick. Shocking him even more is Jack coming back with a trash can with a fresh new garbage bag in hand along with a bottle of aspirins and cough syrup.

"Still feeling horrible, Love?" Jack asks placing the items before his sick husband.

"Yes," Will croak still suspicious.

Chuckling throatily at the sight of the look of distrust appearing in those brown eyes obviously thinking his mind is more in the gutter. Well Jack can easily prove him wrong.

He said with such care and love in his voice, "Really now William. As I told you in our vows that I would love you in sickness and health. That is what I'm doing. I'm not in it for the sex. I rather have you better."

Will flushes at the love in the words and lets his husband give him the medicine. At the disgust of the cough syrup, Jack presses a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Go ahead and rest. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready," Jack croons lying Will back into the cushions and covers him up.

He changes the TV to another channel where Will's favorite movie comes on and soon the brunette drifts off to sleep with a small smile on his lips.

Going towards the kitchen, Jack spies the dishes to be done. He begins washing them while debating upon himself what to make for dinner which would be light for Will's stomach. Soon a smile graces his lips and hurries to finish the dishes so he can gather the ingredients for his homemade soup which Will loves.

The smell of homemade soup wakens Will up. He rubs his eyes feeling a little bit better than earlier and notices he been a sleep for a good couple of hours.

"Jack," He calls coughing a little and throat slightly sore.

"In the kitchen Will," Jack answers coming into the living room with a tray in his hands with a bowl of steamy chicken soup with some crackers and a lemon-lime soda. "Better?"

"Yes," Will replies, his stomach grumbles at the smell and mouthwatering.

"Here you go," Jack answers placing the tray in the sick man's lap than press a kiss on top of his head and goes to get his own dinner from the kitchen.

Once he grabs his own bowl, Jack settles next to Will watching whatever program is own rather happy and content. Will sees husband really does means it that he'll take care of him in sickness and health.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16 One Night

One Night

Summary: Feeling the calling of the seas, Jack knows it's time to go back. Will see it, he's getting restless. All they can hope is for one night, just one where they are together in case they never meet again.

Warning: AR, ooc, black smith Will, Smut

* * *

The sounds of the rolling waves reach the sleeping man's ears. Stirring awake and becoming slowly alert, the pirate captain Jack Sparrow leans upward to stare out the window of the little cottage that the local black smith, William Turner II, lives alone forging many blades and other tools of trade. A frown etches on the man's lips. The itch tingles under his skin urging him on. Gritting his teeth slightly the pirate is in a bind. He longs for both the sea and this handsome man he's in bed with.

Looking at the sleeping man with creamy tan skin bathing under the moonlight. The mere sight send blood rushing to his semi harden cock. Licking his lips Jack leans down ghostly nuzzling the man's neck truly at a lost. A moan slips pass the full lips. A pair of arms wraps around Jack's waist causing him to look up finding his sleeping lover now awake and truly confused.

"Jack?"

Jack's eyes goes back to the window. She's calling out to him. His fingers digs harder into the sheets and his body tenses. He's a pirate that been on land for too long. He starts to scowl when a hand goes behind his head leading him to an imploring mouth. A smile comes to his lips.

"Will," He breathes, placing a leg to spread the younger man's apart.

Will blush lightly. He can see the hunger for him and the sea with in his lover's eyes. One thing they never said to the other the set of words, love. They know their feelings are that but they don't want to seem weak in front of the other.

"Jack please one night," Will pleads, his voice husky with need wanting to have Jack inside of him and have the memories of it to last him if his pirate should be lost at sea taken into Davy Jones's locker.

Jack nods pressing a searing passionate kiss on willing lips. Softly nipping on the bottom lip getting the softest of gasps to come forth. With such tender care sending tears to the corner of Will's eyes, Jack makes sure to taste each crevice and corner to remember later on. The taste of the rum and chocolate the other had earlier before bed is on his lips.

Hands trail down heated flesh while the two rub against each other not wanting to be one to submit in the dominating kiss. Blood sings in their veins. Only sounds beyond those of the waves are the shouts and groans of two lovers as Jack enters in his black smith. As two men come to their releases together as one. Mere whispers is heard which their hearts break since once morning comes one will be gone.

"I love you, my pirate captain."

"And I love you as well, my black smith."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17 Annoying Old Men

**There are those parents that will bring up the baby book of doom but instead this is memories of a little Jack being mention which brings embarrassment for Jack but Will on the other hand finds it cute situation.**

 **Disclaimer in previous chapters though just own parts of the plot.**

Annoying Old Men

Summary: Wanting to take his new husband off on to the honeymoon suite only to find Teague and Bootstrap Bill inside talking of their children and their most embarrassing stories, Jack isn't in the mood to deal with his father. He wants the two gone but it seems it won't happen. Why couldn't they just wait until after the honeymoon instead of before it?

Warning: Au-Modern Day, accidental cockblocking fathers, annoyed Jack, humor, fluff, some language, baby/childhood stories

* * *

Roguish grin towards his husband, Jack resists the urge to cackle and take Will against the elevator wall while they go up to their floor at the hotel for their wedding night before heading off to the honeymoon in Jamaica. Sensing his husband mind is going, Will replies, "Wait tell the hotel room."

"But Will," Jack whines, making his eyes grow round and innocent making Will to laugh.

Jack grins wrapping his arms around his husband's waist brushing his lips against his growling huskily, "I'm glad to have you Mr. Will Turner-Sparrow."

"Love you too, Jack," Will whispers breathlessly, cheeks turning pink and one of his hands playing with the raven strands enjoying the now free from their style the man wears them in. "I can't wait until tomorrow when we're in Jamaica. The beaches and trials to hike."

"Yes and the many places we can have sex," Jack growls placing another loving kiss making Will moan and grind against his husband.

The ding of the elevator pulls them out of their haze and sighs. Fingers entwining with the other, the newlyweds walk to their room plans of a romantic night only to open the door finding the most annoying and embarrassing sight especially for one Jack Sparrow, Edward Teague Sparrow and William 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner laughing over some baby pictures of little Jack.

"What you two old geezers doing!" Jack shouts, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks and brown eyes narrows.

Teague glances at him with a smirk.

"Now Jackie I was telling the time about your first day at pre-school and flashed the teacher."

"DAD!" Jack howls.

"Or the time when you asked what was a condi." Teague adds grinning as the memory of his wife been laughing at her sister's embarrassment when little Jackie holding a condom box with such an innocent look.

"Father! Old folks home!" Jack roars face beat red while Will is rolling on the floor laughing his butt off at his husband done as a child.

"Then when you streak across town with the police chasing you while singing pirate's life for me." Teague adds grinning mischievously at Bill who just chortles heartedly. "Or the fact which I'm not sure how exactly about the bet with Hector on who can drink out the other.

"Father out!" Jack hisses giving a sulking look.

He been hoping to have Will in their wedding bed not being cockblocked by his old man!

"Oh let's not forget when Jackie boy here asked where babies come from and the look of fear when I had to tell him from the grocery store than each time he keeps looking around.!

Besides him Will starts snickering loving hearing Jack sighs plopping on to a chair covering his eyes with a hand muttering about annoying old men and wedding nights that never forget.

"How adorable," Will laughs smiling at his husband earning a huff of annoyance but a tiny hint of curl forms.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18 Let's Elope!

Just my own version of Jack's mother while this is set in the modern day.

Let's Elope!

Summary: Only hearing arguments of where the wedding shall take place, Jack comes up with a plan which Will isn't sure would be the right thing to do.

* * *

"It should be in a church!"

"Damn it Woman the backyard is fine!"

"Church!"

"Backyard!"

"Hell the port or beach works," A sarcastic male voice interrupts the two arguing adults while in the other room Will sighs leaning against his fiancé already starting to get fed up about the wedding location will be.

"At it again?" Jack drawls, eyes twitching hearing his father's comment about the port or beach seems good while Will's mother and father continue arguing about a church or backyard. "Will are you picky?"

"Not really," Will sighs feeling frustrated and slams the book shut.

"Let's elope," Jack purrs in his ear nipping the ear making Will blush a little.

"But Jack," Will whines only to wince hearing the arguing grow louder. "Why not."

"Good boy," Jack said dragging Will behind him as he calls out to the adults, "Will and I going out for a while!"

Outside on the porch is a slim woman with long raven hair and hazel eyes lifts a brow at the two with a smirk. Jack grins sheepishly at her look.

"Eloping boys?"

Will stares open mouth while Jack coughs.

"I'll go along than for a picture and witness. Other than Jack darling," the woman croons.

"Yes mom," Jack squeaks.

"Remind your father he owes me forty dollars when I come back after dropping the two of you off at a hotel."

Jack nods as Will comments softly, "Jack your mom is awesome."

"I know."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19 Meet the Father

Warning: Au-Modern day, Teen Jack, Teen Will

Meet the Father

Summary: Bill is not one happy father especially when his little boy brings to dinner a scoundrel with a cheeky smile and a goatee forming. No he's not especially recognizing who the boy is and his father.

* * *

Blue eyes glares at the clock hanging in the dining room as a scowl crosses the man's lips. Its nearing 6'oclock. By now, William be home. So where is his son? Nearby him, a woman with light brown hair and brown eyes rolls her eyes at his protective look.

"Dear remember, Will is bring a friend over for dinner."

"Sure," he grunts.

The sound of the door and two male voices heard. One is his little boy and Bill feels himself relaxing that his baby boy is home. A hint of suspicion bubbles in his stomach. Wait his wife said friend? Who is this friend? Not one of those boys at his son's school making fun of him being gay! If it is than he will have the change to give them a stern talking to.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Will calls out walking into the dining room with a taller raven hair boy with slightly shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and the familiar looking devil may not care smile. "This is Jack Sparrow, my boyfriend."

The last part is more softer and shyer accompanied by the sweet smile. 'Sparrow? As in Teague Edward's boy?' Bill feels his teeth start to grind glaring at the teen next to his son. That damn scoundrel will not hurt his boy!

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Turner," Jack greets politely.

"Is your father Edward Teague?" Bill grinds out making Will cry out.

"Dad!"

Jack blinks in confusion before nodding. "Yes sir."

"Hmph."

"He said you were a good friend of his Mr. Turner. I didn't know you were Will's father." Jack said making smal talk feeling out of his depth as Will's warnings come to his mind about his father being overprotective of him.

"I'm keeping an eye on you boy," Bill hisses ignoring his wife and son's cries of being polite to their guess.

Jack grins that smile again and answers, "I'm looking forward to this sir!"

"SPARROW!"

Jack cracks up while Will sighs figuring this is the best he will get from his father as dinner is served. Even though it was tense and slightly uncomfortable in his opinion, Jack taken his father rather well. Even reassuring he isn't planning to hurt Will at all. And even admits he loves him which shock the brunette since that isn't something he expected to be said yet. He replies back earning an awe from his mother while his father scoffs like the protective father he is.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20 Jack

Jack

Summary: I can still remember the first day I meet Jack. It was when I about to start my fifth grade year at Port Royal Elementary and I was lost where to find the office. There I see a trouble making boy walking with a swagger and smirk on his face. With a nod he enters the principal's office where I hear the words that left me remembering it for years to come, "JACK SPARROW, A DYNAMITE IN THE BATHROOM!"

Warnings: Au-Modern Day, Au-Elementary, Kid Jack, Kid Will, prankster Jack, New Kid Will, ooc

* * *

Drawing a pirate looking a bit like his boyfriend for his book, Will grins a bit listening to Jack yelling at the TV where the football game was on. Getting off his chair for a small break, Will walk to the living room and hugs his boyfriend from behind earning a soft hum.

"The game not so good?" Will tease watch as Jack scowls a little.

"No. How is your book coming along?" He asks leans back into the hold gazing at Will smile down at him.

"Wonderful especially since you are great inspiration," Will comment softly, his eyes moving to the picture of two boys around the ages of eleven and ten grinning at the camera. "Do you remember the first day we meet?"

"Yes," Jack smirks glancing at the said picture that been taken some time after they first meet as he receives a soft hums earning a soft hum figuring Will is going down memory lane.

****Flashback****

-22 years earlier-

Staring at the new school he's about to start, Will Turner gulps feeling nervous. He hates being the new kid. He can feel the warm weight of his father's hand on his young shoulder.

"You'll be fine Kiddo."

Will nods getting out of the car holding on to his book bag. Looking over his shoulder, Will waves to his father than takes a deep breath figuring might as well face it. Time for a new school as the new kid. Yeah how much fun it will be. He walks through the doors feeling lost as sea of kids chatting around him. Where can he find the principal office?

"Um excuse me," Will ask spotting a teacher or so he hopes.

"Yes young man?" the kind old woman smiles at him making him feel comfortable.

"Where can I find the office? I'm new here."

"Straight ahead and turn to the right down the hallway and it's just right there," The lady comments earning a grateful look from the boy.

"Thank you ma'am," Will say walking off making the woman muse how adorable and polite he is when a sudden explosion is heard all over the place.

As Will ponder and worries what that been about, kids around him starts off laughing and talking about a Sparrow done it again.

Over the loud speaker a male voice shouts out, "SPARROW OFFICE NOW!"

'Weird name,' Will muse as he heads on his way. He stops almost bumping into a kid a foot taller with black hair on a messy side with soot on his cheeks along with a cheeky smirk. He nods to Will.

"New kid, eh?" he asked leaning against the door.

"Yeah…" Will trail off unsure how to continue.

"No worries mate! I'm Jack Sparrow at your service," Jack bows getting Will to snicker softly finding this odd boy before him funny and hopes of a friend at the same time. "Well I have to head in or old Beckett blows a gasket."

"I'm Will. Will Turner," Will say quickly earning the smirk to become into a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you, Turner. See you in about twenty minutes eh?" Jack gives a wink before moving to the door pushing it with a relish shout, "BECKETT my man!"

"JACK SPARROW, DYNAMITE IN THE BATHROOM!"

"No one was hurt!" Jack cries out. "Come on it was a good joke!"

"DETENTION!"

Will laugh softly walking in going to the front desk lady getting all the information he would need for his class and teacher. He sees Jack coming out with a smirk and a swagger in his step obviously please despite the principal's dark growls from behind him.

"Come on Willie! I'll show you to class," Jack grins roguishly earning a groan from everyone in the office seeing he taken the new boy under his wing rather proudly.

****End of Flashback***

"Well at least there is no dynamite in our bathroom," Will grumbles with a head shake.

"Unless you mean the dog than no," Jack adds pulling Will back down to give a kiss. "I love you Will."

"I love you too, Jack."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	21. Chapter 21 Only One

Only One

Summary: It's time for the wedding to take place after so long. Jack never feels so nervous and excited in his life. As soon he sees Will coming down the aisle everything else disappears from his sight except his soon to be husband.

Warning: Au-modern day, ooc, fluff, establish relationship, Jack centric

* * *

Sweating a little, Jack gulps hearing the guests talking softly and the music playing. He hope Will decide not to run. Not this close being married. Sure there been several times they called on and off the wedding but that change after the night alone in Monte Carlo during the business trip. That is where they discuss the possibilities of adopting children later on.

"Jackie calm down boy," the familiar gruff voice of Edward Teague grumbles besides him.

"Have you been this nervous," Jack wheeze, heart racing while eyes keeps train on the closed oak doors fighting the urge to bolt.

"I should have let you have a drop of rum," Teague grumbles under his breath before speaking a bit louder, "Yes the day I married your mom. Such a beautiful woman with a good heart. Bless her soul."

"I'm not dead you fool!" the raven woman hisses glaring daggers at her husband from her seat getting Jack to give a hint of a smile. "Darling he'll be here."

Jack nods unable to talk with the sudden lump in his throat. Where is Will? Shouldn't he be coming right now? Due to his nervousness he almost didn't hear the music queued the fact Will is about to walk down the aisle.

All of this is soon gone. Right there before him is the most handsome angel God created just for him. Will's eyes meet his own. The world that been spinning in chaos comes into place. Everything else disappears. His breath hitches. Each step Will takes makes his heart flutter. Soon he'll be right beside him.

Will reaches him and takes his hand giving a squeeze.

"Hey," Will whisper.

"Hey," Jack echoes a wide dopey grin appears matching Will's.

"Ladies and gentlemen we gather here to celebrate the wedding of Jack Sparrow and William Turner Jr…."

The couple half listen to the minster about to wed them until it's time for the 'I dos'.

"I do."

"I do."

"You make kiss your husband."

Jack smiles softly pressing the sweetest of kisses earning a blush from Will as cat calls and wolf whistles.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	22. Chapter 22 The Dock

**Out of all the Jack/Will this is the first platonic version. Kind of a cute idea filled with sadness and fluff.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PotC or characters. Just own the plot only.**

Warning: Kid Jack, Kid Will, Au-modern day, kidfic, ooc, friendship, Implied Character deaths, Cousins Will and Elizabeth

The Dock

Summary: Feeling alone and shellshock, Will is trying to adjust to the fact he's now an orphan and a charge of his uncle. Sitting at the dock another boy is sitting there with his cousin with a sneaky smile and eyes that holds understanding.

* * *

Will Turner doesn't have any more tears left in his nine year old body to cry. Walking away from the cemetery after his parents' funeral left his mind spinning. Thoughts of who will take care of him doesn't even cross his mind. He knows his uncle Weatherby is more of the smarter choice than his mother's sister who hates his guts.

He stumbles down the path spotting the dock near the lake where his parents are buried under the willow tree where they had their first date all the way to when his father propose to his mom. He sees Elizabeth softly talking with a messy hair boy that screams troublemaker but it doesn't bother the now orphan boy. He nods to his cousin who returns it tapping her companion's shoulder.

The older boy's sneaky smile send his teeth wanting to grind until the familiar sad look in those brown eyes meets his own. It's a look that Elizabeth gets when she remembers her mother's passing. Did he lose a parent as well?

"Jack."

"Will."

Elizabeth huffs muttering about boys before with a hand waves to Will to sit down while turning back to the lake. Jack grins tapping her shoulder with his own while glancing at the brunette boy seeing he's still standing. With a hand he pulls him on his butt making a squawk appear getting the two to laugh which a hint of a smile forms on Will's face. The three sit in a comfortable silence watching the sun begin to set lost in their own memories of the lost parents that gone to heaven.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 23 Familiar Eyes

**A request for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own one bit.**

Familiar Eyes

Summary: Dancing with a handsome masked stranger Will couldn't help but notice the familiar eyes gazing at him A single name at the edge of his tongue.

Warning: Au modern day, slash, ooc

* * *

The party is going wonderful and dashing. Many guest dress in their finer wear with masks hiding their identity from the room. Suspecting of true identities be those brought a date leaving them guess.

That's what Will comes to think seeing the many guests dancing around him as his heart aches. All he wish to be in his love's arms at home instead of here at this stifling party his boss had to force him to come to. He tugs on the white shirt choking his throat. With a hand fixes the light blue and green mask covering his eyes Will spies a waiter carrying a drink tray. He starts to move to take a drink when a tall stranger a head taller than him with wide shoulders with black hair long and curling around his neck. His face completely covered with a black mask with the edges of gold showing a pair of lips and goatee. The eyes meeting his own are rather familiar to him. It almost reminds Will of Him.

"May I have this dance?" The deep timber voice ask send shivers down his spine as the man bows in greeting holding out his hand for Will to take.

"Yes," Will breathes drowning into the familiar eyes the name of who it possibly be at the edge of his tongue.

"You look wonderful," the timber voice purrs huskily making Will blush and eyes drop while a tiny smile forms.

"So do you," he replies back shyly earning a laugh that warms his heart. "Now William you don't know me?"

"Jack," Will whispers a sigh feeling the warm hand touch his cheek and a brief brush of the stranger's lips against his.

"Correct Love," Jack growls softly brown eyes glowing in the low light speeding up Will's heart at the mischief look. "I manage to get out of work earlier than plan before changing at home to come here. I didn't want you to be alone."

"Thank you," Will chokes his arms tightens around Jack's waist nuzzling his chest feeling the familiar beat of his heart against his ear and those eyes he loves only focusing on him.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
